Villa
Villa, also called Home in Story Mode, is a tiny mountain village in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. It is home Yuri and Chelinka, their father Latov, and their friends Meeth and Alhanalem. The Villa is where players start at the beginning of the game. In Multiplayer mode, the player must finish the story mode once to unlock the Villa. Locations *'Yuri and Chelinka's Home': Home of Yuri, Chelinka, and their father Latov. Here there is a bookshelf which updates with messages through WiFi connection. *'Alhanalem and Meeth's Home': Home of Al and Meeth. Al will usually be sitting his desk working while Meeth will be cooking from a giant pot. Their house contains many books which deal with magic and Alchemy. There is a Save Crystal to the left of the house. *'Lake Cyela View': A small cliff where one can view Lake Cyela. At night, green flames can be seen flickering over the lake. It is called Ignes Fatui, which are the souls of the dead. *'Hill Caves': The entrance to a cave and crypt located on the southern edge of the property. Story Latov, Aleria, Meeth, and Alhanalem moved to the Villa after the destruction of Rela Cyel and the death of Princess Tilika, partly out of grief and partly to protect themselves from the Crystal Temple. It's unclear if they built it themselves or if the buildings were already there, but life in the mountains was more difficult than in the capital city of Rebena Te Ra. Some time later, Latov and Aleria started a family and Aleria gave birth to a twin boy and girl, Yuri and Chelinka. Chelinka, the older of the two, was born holding a crystal in her hand. Both children inherited Aleria's powers. Shortly thereafter, Cu Chaspel found the Villa and demanded the twins. Aleria voluntarily gave herself up in exchange for the safety of her children. She and Latov decided to keep this secret from the twins so that they would not grow up with revenge in their hearts. The game starts a few years after these events. Latov raises Yuri and Chelinka with the help of Meeth and Alhanalem, who serve as the twins' teachers, and they live peacefully in the Villa. However, after Aleria's powers are spent, Cu Chaspel returns to claim the twins. He and his soldiers dispose of Meeth and Alhanalem before invading the family's house. After killing Latov, Chaspel is forced to retreat when the twins use their power against him. With Chelinka in a catatonic state and his guardians missing, Yuri buries Latov on the property and cares for his sister until she emerges from her coma. They leave the Villa to find their friends and confront the Temple. During the journey, it is possible to return to the Villa. Yuri can have various conversations with different party members, which will provide details on things such as the domestic skills he developed during the three years he was alone with Chelinka or Gnash's past. After defeating Galdes, the Yuris and Chelinkas from every world rewrite reality to give their family a second chance. Yuri wakes up in his house at the age he was at the beginning of the game, with the Temple never having been corrupted and Aleria thus able to stay with her family. Because they changed history, only Yuri and Chelinka remember the events of the game. The player can visit this version of the Villa in Multiplayer Mode. Aleria will be surprised by Yuri's skill at cooking and Yuri and Chelinka will discuss the difficulty of behaving like they did before their adventures. Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Locations